Olympia
by Vegeta sama
Summary: based on the myth of Olympia


The sky grew darker as the sun dropped from the sky. Little silver stars appeared instantly, bringing small light upon the world ruled by the Goku, the ultimate God of Mount Olympus. The place of the Gods remained quiet during the night, without a single person awake, except for one young and beautiful goddess, looking for a good time.

Bulma, the goddess of love and beauty, strode through the halls of Olympus, searching around for a certain God of war. Sure, she was married to that disgusting bastard Yamcha but she was forced into it and she found it appealing since Yamcha was a complete fool and couldn't hold onto her. This gave her the chance to search for her real love.

"Damnit! Those stupid, pathetic mortals haven't battled for the last three years!" a loud shout came just down the hall.

A smile curled across her lips. She knew where he was and their was no way he could resist her. After all, she was the goddess of love and beauty. She could woo any man, mortal or immortal, using just the tip of her finger. And, even she had to admit that Vegeta was hot. But he was quite stubborn and pigheaded at times.

Walking towards the end of the hall, she entered the war room and gasped in awe. Vegeta's muscles were bigger and more complex than anyone else she had ever encountered. She had seen him many times before like this but each time he appeared more appealing than the last. What she would do to have those strong arms hold her in such an intimate embrace...

"What the hell you looking at woman!" Vegeta demanded angrilly (looks like some things never change).

She giggled lightly, as if he had just made a joke. Then, striding behind him, she placed her hands upon his bare shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"My, aren't we a little tense," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Vegeta grunted, not letting the goddess get to him. "Stupid woman. Why don't you run back to that deformed husband of yours?"

"Why should I when I have everything I want right here?" she purred.

Still, Vegeta stayed his stubborn self. "Can't you see I'm busy woman! I'm trying to cause a war between those damn mortals!"

Bulma suddenly let go of Vegeta, letting out a small pout. But, one more seductive thought crossed her mind and she never did give up easilly. Walking in front of Vegeta, she promptly sat on his lap, ignoring the look of disgust that crossed his face.

"Are you saying you would rather watch a bunch of humans killing each other in disgusting bloodshed instead of witnessing pure beauty in her most exposed form?" she asked, in her most seductive tone.

Instantly, Vegeta's eyebrows shot up and soon a smirk stretched across his lips. And at that moment, Bulma knew she had him in her grasp. She knew that she would have preferred marrying Vegeta from the start but wasn't too sure if he would make a great lover. Now was her chance to find out.

"Okay woman, you have my attention. How about we play this little game of yours but only a one night thing. I don't want to be stuck with you for any more than that," Vegeta said.

Bulma knew that it would last longer if she wanted it to. When she was involved in an affair, she chose when it begins and how it ends, regardless of how stubborn the man would be. If she wanted to stay with him for another night, or for weeks, then that's exactly what would happen.

"Where to Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta swiftly picked her up, as if she were a weightless feather, and carried her into the next chambre which happened to be his room. He then placed her on his bed and began to shed her clothing.

Bulma lay back contently as his hands roamed her body, slipping her long, white skirt, down past her legs. He also removed her slipper like sandals and then her silky soft top. And there Bulma lay in front of him, her beautiful body exposed to the God of war.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he took in her beauty. For he had never witnessed anything such as this. Immediately, he wished he had married her instead of that idiot half brother of his, Yamcha.

Bulma noted the large bulge that appeared from his robe and smiled up at him.

"I'm getting restless. When will we start?"

Vegeta suddenly snapped back to reality and removed his own clothing before joining her in his bed. He climbed on top of Bulma, pressing his naked body against hers and devoured her lips in a passionate kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck as the two explored eachother's mouths.

Vegeta's lips then left Bulma's, trailing down her body. He nipped at the skin along her neck, her shoulder's, her chest...teasing her body until he came across her breasts. He smirked at her for a split second and advanced on them, flicking her right nipple and using his hand to tease the other. Bulma let out a small gasp and moans erupted from inside her throat as Vegeta continued.

He licked her nipple and began to slowly suck on it, hearing the pleasure it brought to the goddess of love. With his hand, he twisted the other and squeezed her breast roughly, only increasing her moans.

Vegeta sank down further, licking his way across her stomach, and reached the area between her legs. He pulled her legs apart and began licking her her inside of her slit, masaaging her clit with his tongue. Bulma gasped and whimpered as he sucked and licked her. And then, a few moments later, Vegeta plunged his tongue inside of her, surprising Bulma.

"Vegeta" she cried.

He pulled his tongue in and out of her and Bulma's back arched along with him. After a few minutes, Bulma felt herself climax and released her liquids into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta licked her all up.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered, panting. "I want you now."

Vegeta smirked again and spread her legs apart, this time plunging his 9 inch manhood inside of her. He pulled Bulma as tightly as he could towards him, so he could go deep. Then, he began thrusting in and out in a slow, rythmic motion. Bulma wrapped her legs around his muscular waste, making it possible for him to go even deeper.

They held eachother in a tight embrace, thrusting in and out of eachother at a faster rate. Sweat dripped down their bodies, dampaning the sheets and both screamed the other's name as the two came closer to a climax. Then, with one final thrust, the god of war and goddess of love released their liquids into one another and collapsed onto the damp sheets.

Both were panting and were exausted from their recent "activity", as they lay side by side in Vegeta's bed. At this moment, neither knew what to say or do, knowing that even though they secretly loved eachother, nothing would ever be able to come of it.

Bulma was the first to wake up the following morning. As she slipped out of Vegeta's bed to put on her clothes, she couldn't help but take a peek at the sleeping war god.

Vegeta had a peaceful expression on his face, one that she never expected to see on him. Vegeta was truly only appreciated by Hades, Lord of the underworld, and was usually cast aside. None of the other Gods or Goddesses seemed to appreciate him, let alone like him, because of his bad temper and self centeredness. Except for Bulma.

There was something about him that could get her heart to race faster, her thoughts to become racey and a fuzzy feeling that would dwell inside of her by just looking at him. It was strange since she would make other's love her but not really love back in a manner as strong as this. Could it be possible that Vegeta was her true love?

She had loved many and recieved their love in return and she was the goddess of love so it was even harder to tell who her soulmate was. She had wanted to wait until she could find him but Chichi's jealousy over the beautiful goddess grew quickly and Bulma had to be married immediately. She chose to marry the ugly, deformed Yamcha, the smith who created weapon's and Goku's thunderbolts. Mainly because he was rather careless and easy to deal with.

Even though she was married to Yamcha, she never did let him make love to her. She didn't love him in any way and the only joy she got from being his wife was her control over him. If Yamcha discovered any of her affairs, she simply had to cast him a fake, pouty, expression, as if she were sorry and he'd immediately shrug it off.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked, interupting the goddess's thoughts.

Bulma, now fully clothes, climbed onto Vegeta's bed and sat on his chest, staring down at him with a smug smile on her face. Her long, aqua blue hair, cascaded down her shoulder's, covering part of her face like a veil.

"Our 'one night thing' is over, is it not?" she asked him. "I was just dressing to go back to Yamcha. I'm sure you won't care, now will you?"

But she knew he wanted more, just like her. Both were unable to resist each other.

Vegeta appeared to hesitate, as if contemplating his answer. Then, with his famous smirk, he replied, "Meet me here tonight woman."

Bulma smiled before retreating out of Vegeta's room. She acted calm and serene about it but inside, her heart was pounding a mile a minute and more romantic thoughts popped into her head. And from that moment, she knew her time with Vegeta would be the most pleasurable moments of her life.

Weeks had gone by and there was not a night that Bulma hadn't spent in Vegeta's arms. And as each day went by, she grew to love him even more, as did he in return. Although either had admitted it, they both knew that the other loved them which was enough to keep them happy.

On this particuliar day, Bulma had suggested that her and Vegeta sneak around. They usually spent time together at night, on Mount Olympus but Bulma thought it would be fun to venture onto the earth. She knew a few romantic areas for her and Vegeta to get involved into their favorite "activity".

Of course, Vegeta was only happy to go with her. It meant that he wouldn't have to wait until tonight to make love to the beloved goddess.

It wasn't long before the two were striding through a forest, arms wrapped around eachother. They soon reached one of Bulma's favorite locations : a tall waterfall that flowed down a small cliff into a huge pond, which was found in the middle of a beautiful forest. But they didn't come here to do some sight seeing.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta,a familiar twinkle shining in her eyes.

"Vegeta? How about we make love?" she whispered.

Vegeta smirked down at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waste. "Is that all you think about woman?"

Bulma flashed him a devilish smile, already feeling the large bulge against her thigh. "Of course that's all I think about. I am the goddess of love and love making is part of love."

It didn't take long for both to shed their clothing. They were soon naked, gazing at eachother intently. But before Vegeta could advance on the Goddess, she ran over to the pond and plunged in.

"If you want me, come and catch me," she taunted.

The cold water surrounded her naked body, causing her skin to tingle from the sensation. She floated on her back, her blue hair surrounding her small form. She welcomed the soothing thrill of the water against her naked body as she waited for Vegeta to join her.

Within seconds, he plunged in behind her, diving underwater. Bulma frantically looked left and right, waiting for him to surface. After a few moments, when he still hadn't surfaced, she began to become curious and slightly suspicous.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her in surprise and she was lifted out of the water.

"AHHH...Vegeta!" she shouted.

Vegeta suddenly dropped her and she fell under water, surfacing a few seconds later, standing in the shoulder deep water. She cast Vegeta a venomous glare as he laughed away at her.

"Hahaha...stupid woman!"

A sudden thought came to Bulma and she dived under water. Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing, staring quizically at her swimming form as she reached for his waist and...

"Gah," Vegeta gasped.

He felt his knees buckle and could barely stand up in the water anymore as Bulma gave him a blowjob underwater. She sucked gently on the tip of his manhood and soon slid the whole thing into her mouth, sucking more roughly.

"St...stu...pid...wo...man..." Vegeta moaned, trying his best to stand.

After a few minutes, he came into her mouth. Bulma swallowed most of the liquid but some flowed into the water, soon disapearing. She then surfaced, smirking at the exausted Vegeta.

"Tired already? We're only getting started," she whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe.

She pressed her body against Vegeta's, wrapping her arms around his neck as he regained his breath. The goddess pressed her lips tightly against his, using her tongue to open his mouth and lock him into a passionate kiss.

And as they continued, unknown to them was a familiar spectator.

"Damn, I wish I could have her. That Bulma is really something," Helios said to himself.

He was watching the Vegeta and Bulma as they made love in the water, the whole time wishing it were him instead. But, then again, he knew Bulma wouldn't go for him.

"Oh well. But it would be a shame if Yamcha were to find out," he said, grinning mischieviously.

Helios had witnessed many of Bulma's affairs. And the best part about it was staring at Bulms'a hot, naked body while she would engage in her favorite "activity". He never did tell on her because he found it rather rewarding to just watch. But maybe it was time to teach that goddess to stop flouncing around with every mortal or god she set her eyes on.

Yamcha hammered away, preparing more thunderbolts for Goku. Sweat poured down his grotesque face but he quickly whiped it away with the back of his left hand. He had heard Goku argue with his wife, Chichi, and knew tonight that Goku would throw one of his raging fits. In other words: a thunder storm.

As he continued to work, a bright light suddenly passed in front of his eyes, causing him to squint. Immediately, he knew it was helios, the sun.

"What is it Helios?" he demanded in annoyance.

Helios grinned at Yamcha. "What? Not happy to see me? I, who shed light for the olympians and mortals?"

Yamcha glared at him, shading his eyes with his hands as he stared up at him. "Not when you attempt to blind me. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Really? Well I'm sorry for attempting to provide you with valuable information. If you wan't, I'll just leave you alone and you can figure it out yourself," Helios replied.

"Fine. What is it Helios?"

Helios gave a small chuckle. "I just saw the most common sight know to all mortals and Olympians. Bulma, your beloved, beautiful, talented, seductive wife, involved in uh...let's just say a 'passionate position' with none other than the strong, self-centered, easilly angered, god of war-"

"VEGETA!" Yamcha shouted.

Helios began laughing. "Hey! That's right! How did you know?"

"THAT STUPID, SELF CENTERED, PIGHEADED FREAK! I'LL KILL HIM!" Yamcha raged.

This caused Helios to laugh even more. "Right? Hahaha...you'll kill an Olympian!"

But, an even more devious (and actually possible) plan crossed his mind. If there was one thing that Vegeta had, it was pride. He was the most proudest of the gods, not ever allowing anyone to push him around or even think of themselves to be stronger than him. If he were to hurt Vegeta's pride, in other words, humiliate him, that would teach him to mess with Bulma.

"I've got something better even planned for him," Yamcha said.

Helios was then overcome with curiosity. "Huh? What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Yamcha shook his head. "No. Knowing you, you'll blab it off to everyone else."

"What! I will not!"

But Yamcha knew better. "You'll find out tomarrow afternoon."

All night long, Yamcha worked hard. He fashioned a tough net which no mortal or god could escape, for it was unbreakable. If he could snare Bulma and Vegeta and expose the two to the other Olympians, Vegeta's pride would desolve and he'd suffer from embarassment.

"The pefect revenge," Yamcha whispered, laughing cynically.

After a few more hours of excruciating work, the net was completed, just as the sun began to rise in the early morning. Now, all that had to be decided was where to place the net. He had to choose a predictable spot where Bulma and Vegeta would most likely be.

'Hmm...where is Bulma's favorite location?' Yamcha mentally asked himself.

Then, he remembered the beautiful spot in the forest, where Bulma was yesterday. She had told him many times before about it and how romantic it was (even though she never did want to go there with him). It would be the pefect place to catch the goddess of love and her new lover.

The glorious sun shone brightly in the sky, casting it's morning glow over the world. Flowers filled the air with it's sweet scent and deer galloped throughout the forest in peaceful bliss. And, like the day before, the goddess of love and beauty made her way through, followed closely by her love, the god of war.

"Well Vegeta, what should we do today?" she asked, casting him an innocent glance.

He stared back at her, giving her a small smile. "How about what we replay yesterday's actions?"

Laughing, Bulma jumped up into Vegeta's open arms, allowing him to carry her as they made their way out of the forest. He then walked over to a large tree and placed Bulma on the ground beside him and they basked in the shade for a few minutes, just staring out at the waterfall.

"I love you," Bulma suddenly whispered, breaking the silence between them.

Vegeta suddenly looked into her eyes with an intesity, as if asking her if it was true. And he found the answer, for her eyes were enough to confirm it, those beautiful, moist, saphire gems that stared back at him lovingly.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Bulma scooted closer to him and kissed him lightly on his lips. Vegeta quickly kissed her back intently, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. But after a few mintues, they pulled apart and began shedding their clothing. As soon as all their clothing was removed, they began kissing again.

Vegeta gently pushed Bulma onto her back, falling on top of her. His hands ran through her aqua blue hair as they kissed while she ran her hands along his muscular back.

'This feels strange' Bulma thought, reffering to the knotted grass against her bare back. But, she shrugged off that notion and continued kissing Vegeta.

Finally, he pulled his lips away from her to catch his breath.

"V..vegeta..." Bulma panted. "Now..."

Vegeta smirked at her and spread her legs apart, entering her. Her legs clapsed around his back as he began pumping in and out of her while his hands rubbed along her breasts.

Bulma moaned loudly. "Vegeta ... vegeta ... veget-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, both the god and goddess were surrounded by a net and being lifted twenty feet into the air, still in their sexual position.

"What is it Yamcha! We don't have all day!" boomed Goku.

The nine Olympians, Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Juunanagou, Juuhachigou, Dionyous, Athena, Poseidon, and Demeter, eagerly follwed the demented black smith in silence. But that silence was soon broken since a loud scream erupted from only half a mile away.

'Haha! It worked' Yamcha thought happilly. After a few minutes, the Olympians reached the waterwall, glancing up at Bulma and Vegeta. In an instant, everyone burst out in laughter, with the exception of the women.

"Hahaha! Hey Vegeta, can I trade places with you?" Krillin joked.

Goku laughed along, holding onto Chichi for support. "Let me guess, Yamcha wasn't puting out again! Hahaha!"

Up in the tree, Bulma turned a deep shade of red, as did Vegeta. But Vegeta glared down at the other Olympians, feeling a rage burn up inside of him.

"You stupid, fucken, shit heads! What the fuck are you laughing at!" he cursed angrilly.

As the males continued to gawk and laugh at the pair, Chichi felt her jealousy rise to dangerous levels. She grabbed her husband roughly and attempted to pull him away from the other males but he pushed her aside.

"Oh no! Chichi doesn't look so happy," Juuhachigou said.

"Will you perverts stop looking at them! How would you like it if that was you up there!" Chichi demanded.

A loud cheer rose from the Gods and Chichi instantly regretted saying that. Turning towards the other women, she sighed and gave up trying to talk any sense into those idiots.

"Nice ass Bulma," Dionyous complimented, taking a sip of his wine (he is the God of wine, or maybe that was pleasure).

"You idiots! Let us down now!" Vegeta demanded.

Yamcha laughed at him. "Haha! And you thought you could outsmart the great Yamcha, god of weaponry!"

Vegeta smirked smugly at him. "At least I know how to make love to the goddess of love and beauty."

Then, all the olympians turned to Yamcha and laughed at him. The tables had turned and the god of war didn't seem to mind his embarrassment as long as he brought the blacksmith down with him.

Yamcha then just gave up and looked down at the ground, feeling more embarrassment than either Bulma or Vegeta. He, the outwiiter, was now the outwitted and he was left to suffer the consequences.

"Yamcha?" Bulma cried, making her voice as pouty as possible. "Could you please let me go? I've learned my lesson."

Yamcha just stared up at his beautiful wife and felt his insides melt instantly. She looked so beautiful in her nude, with her long, shiny hair, covering most of her body, except for large, left breast, showing the beauty of her body. She looked so sad but so angelic and he felt bad for his poor wife (although, she seemed to love the position she was in).

But before he could release her, Krillin answered her call and floated up and untied the net. The net then fell twenty feet to the ground, opening as they landed with Bulma on top of Vegeta. She then pulled herself away from him and grabbed her clothing.

By now, all the Olympians began to return to Mount Olympus, except for Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamcha. Bulma walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly on his right cheek, apologizing for hurting him.

From the side, Vegeta just watched the couple, running a hand through his raven black hair and glaring at Yamcha . He felt kind of upset that it was over between him and Bulma but was more angered at Yamcha for hurting his pride like that. 'Oh well. At least he also suffered' Vegeta thought.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Yamcha asked angrily to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked yet again. "Have you learned yours, my pathetic brother. Never mess with the God of war, for you will suffer far greater than I ever will. Just knowing that you received even more laughs than I did makes me almost forget the whole thing. At least I didn't have to suffer alone. But, what kind of a husband are you to make your wife, the most beautiful of goddesses, suffer from humiliation like that? You're only lucky that she still wants you."

Yamcha looked away in shame and headed towards Mount Olympus, little realizing that he had left his wife and Vegeta alone. He was too caught up in his guilt to even care.

Bulma stood there, staring at his retreating form, until he was out of sight. Then, giggling, she ran over to Vegeta and hugged him tightly, not caring about the recent incident.

"Vegeta? Do you realize that you still haven't put your clothes back on?" she asked him seductively.

He looked down at himself, as if just noticing, and grinned. "So what now woman?"

"I think I have a few ideas that just may please you."

**-End**


End file.
